El nuevo compañero de habitación de Levi
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Erwin decide cambiar de planes y asignar a Mike como compañero de habitación de Levi / —Sé que te había comentado lo de compartir cuarto conmigo pero eso no va a ser posible. / Erwin x Levi [Eruri]


-¿Para qué me has llamado? -preguntó Levi que acababa de entrar en la oficina del comandante. Cerró la puerta tras de si quedándose estático seguidamente, sin apenas dar un paso al frente.

-Me apetecía verte -fue la única respuesta que dio dándose cuenta enseguida que esa contestación no había sido del agrado de Levi.

-Ocupate de tus asuntos -le recriminó el más bajo antes de que Erwin pudiese añadir algo más -Eres el que debe estar pendiente de los progresos de Eren con su titán y Hanje se encarga de eso. ¿No se supone que deberías hacerlo tú personalmente? -inquirió insatisfecho de ver que Erwin a pesar de tener un alto cargo podía llegar a ser de lo más pasota cuando se lo proponía.

-Tú formas parte de mis asuntos -argumento sereno sin afectarle en absoluto el tono de voz con el que Levi le estaba reprochando su actitud – Y sobre lo de Eren, sé que con Hanji está en buenas manos. Mi intervención sería innecesaria.

-Tch… ¿Alguna información que deba saber o algo de lo que informar a mis hombres? -quiso proseguir al empezar a sentirse incómodo. Desde que había entrado los ojos claros de Erwin no se habían despegado de él. Le miraba tan fijamente y con un profundidad que a veces creía que podía leerle la mente.

-No soy capaz de concentrarme si no te veo de vez en cuando. Y desde ayer no habíamos coincidido -soltó tal cual, con tanta naturalidad que dejo a Levi flipando, anonadado y sin palabras -Pero por favor, eso no se lo cuentes a nadie. Quedaría en evidencia -finalizo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que muy pocas veces, por no decir ninguna usaba en público.

-¿Qué ha sido toda esa porquería que acabas de decir? -Levi tuvo el impulso de ponerse a la defensiva y como era propio de él, lo hizo a su manera -¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Tú siempre tan amable -Erwin se levanto de su asiento y sin dejar de mirar a Levi fue hacia él provocando que al moreno se le encogiese al cuerpo al tenerle delante a escasos centímetros.

-Deja de mirarme con esos ojos, pervertido -soltó molesto e irritado de que ese tipo pudiese provocarle esa clase de emociones que por supuesto no eran voluntarias -Si no tienes nada que decirme, me marcho.

-Por supuesto que tengo un montón de cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero como sé que ninguna te va a gustar mejor me callo, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! -el cuerpo de Erwin terminó por chocar contra el de Levi haciendo que este fuese empujado hacia la puerta. Erwin aprovecho para girar la llave que estaba puesta y cerrar desde dentro -¡¿Qué cojones haces?!

-Tranquilo, tampoco es que tenga pensado secuestrarte -dijo en un tono más picaron -Solo es para que nadie se atreva a interrumpirnos.

-¡Quitate de encima! -Levi le empujo depositado ambas manos en el pecho de Erwin y haciendo presión -¡Cerdo, ya va siendo hora de que te duches, apestas a sudor!

Esa sonrisa volvió a aflorar y ocasiono que Levi frunciese aún más el ceño.

¿Qué demonios pretendía ese bastardo? Fue el pensamiento de Levi y tuvo que seriamente controlarse para no alzar su mano contra el comandante y provocar una situación en la que lo más seguro que él terminase siendo el más perjudicado.

-Me obligan a estar en esta oficina todo el día y es excesivamente calurosa. ¿Me vas a culpar por ello?

Erwin seguía contestándole en un tono tan cercano y natural que hacía crispar sus nervios. Levi no conseguía por mucho que le dijese sacarle de sus casillas, ni siquiera hacer que cambiase su aspecto ni un ápice.

Sin duda ese maldito demonio sabía como tratar con la gente, tenía carisma y un saber estar que ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños él hubiese podido lograr.

-No me importa una mierda. ¿Vas a quitarte o te quito yo? -le desafió mirándole y perdiéndose en el mar de aquellos ojos azules, muy a su pesar, era algo que no podía evitar. La forma que tenía Erwin de mirarle le hacía inquietarse.

Erwin se aparto un poco dejando un espacio libre para que Levi pasase y pudiese alejarse. A continuación el rubio recostó su cabeza contra la puerta un tanto abatido por el rechazo tan evidente.

Erwin lo sabe, cómo es Levi, excesivamente frío, excesivamente borde, incluso maleducado. No le gusta la cercanía y rechaza cualquier tipo de muestra de afecto hacía él. Lo sabe perfectamente porque lo ha experimentado en carne propia durante el tiempo suficiente. Por mucho que ha tratado de acercarse a él, de ganarse su confianza y demostrarle que sus intenciones son buenas, el rechazo siempre ha sido más que claro. Y no es que por eso se haya rendido o pensado en renunciar, en absoluto, solo que quizás no ha estado usando las tácticas adecuadas.

-Te he mandado llamar porque quería comunicarte algo -volvió a dirigirse hacía su asiento esta vez sin mirar a Levi en absoluto y cambiando completamente su comportamiento cercano por uno puramente profesional -Sobre como vamos a reorganizar las habitaciones. Desde el fallecimiento de Isabel y Farlan has estado pasando un tiempo en una habitación en solitario. Hablamos sobre el tema y….

Levi le interrumpió abruptamente.

-Ya me va bien, no me importa quedarme solo en una habitación. Lo prefiero a tener a alguien que me esté incordiando.

-Lo sé, pero eso no va a ser posible. No tenemos suficientemente habitaciones por el momento como para darnos en lujo de que alguien tenga una para él solo. Se han unido nuevos reclutas. Quizás más adelante podamos ampliar la zona, pero no es nuestra prioridad actualmente. Sé que te había comentado lo de compartir cuarto conmigo pero eso no va a ser posible.

Levi no dijo nada. Se mostró pasivo en apariencia pero al procesar aquello hizo que por un momento le tomase desprevenido.

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio de opinión? -preguntó tratando de entenderlo.

Si ya no compartía cuarto con sus compañeros, tampoco quería tener que hacerlo con nadie más. En el fondo sabía que eso sería inviable por eso ya se había hecho la idea de que acabaría en la misma habitación que el comandante. Por afinidad, y porque el mismo Erwin se había empeñado en que no quería que compartiese habitación con ningún otro que no fuese él.

\- Mike es un buen veterano, le tengo plena confianza. He pensado que quizás es preferible que sea él tu compañero. Comprendo que conmigo la situación a raíz de cómo nos conocimos y un sin fin de acontecimientos no es la más idónea. No pretendo incomodarte, tienes que descansar, es fundamental. Y al ser pieza clave en nuestro equipo, en el que tengo puesto todo mi orgullo, nuestro capitán merece un trato a su altura.

Había quedado claro y tenía su lógica, eso fue lo que pensó Levi. Pero que lo entendiese no significaba que no había sido un cambio de planes radical que no tenía en mente.

-¿Mike? -quiso asegurarse esperando una explicación más extensa.

-¿Te parece mal?

-Es tu decisión, no la mía.

-Si tienes alguna objeción también estoy aquí para escucharla.

-Ninguna.

Erwin asintió y no le paso desapercibido que la conducta de Levi había cambiado de manera sutil.

-De acuerdo. Puedes retirarte.

Levi miró por última vez a Erwin que había llevado ahora su atención a un par de papeles que estaban encima de su escritorio. Se fue hacía la puerta y se dispuso a salir de la estancia.

**· · · **

Se podía decir que no le conocía en absoluto, a pesar de haber tenido alguna reunión en la que él estaba presente y haber compartido alguna que otra escapada junto al equipo de reconocimiento. Mike no parecía alguien con quien tuviese que tener problemas, o eso quería creer.

Cuando oscureció y ya eran las 22:00 pasadas Levi como de costumbre volvió a su habitación. No era muy de dormir, de hecho le costaba conciliar el sueño. A veces apenas dormías tres o cuatro horas, pero aprovechaba esos momentos nocturnos en los que reflexionaba y tomaba alguna taza de té pensando en sus cosas.

Después de una media hora se había tumbado en la cama y un estruendo en la puerta le hizo reaccionar.

La puerta se entreabrió y Levi enseguida reconoció al hombre que se asomó por ella.

-¿No estabas durmiendo?

-No, en absoluto.

-Está bien, no me hubiese gustado ser el culpable de haber perturbado el sueño del reconocido hombre más fuerte de la humanidad -dijo en un tono amigable.

Se abrió paso en la habitación oliendo a su paso cada rincón y por supuesto acercándose a la cama de Levi para seguidamente hacer lo mismo sin ningún reparo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, estás enfermo?! -le soltó Levi incorporándose de golpe – Como acerques más tu asqueroso hocico, juro que será lo último que hagas -sentenció amenazante afilando la mirada.

-Hueles bien y la habitación está impoluta. No me esperaba menos de alguien obsesionado por la limpieza.

Levi seguía mirándole desafiante.

-Me gusta, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a estar aquí -comento como si nada, ignorando el comportamiento de Levi - ¿Sabes? Es extraño que Erwin haya decidido ponerme en tu misma habitación ¿No crees?

-¿Hmm? -Levi solo le dedico un sonido ronco sin llegar a entender a donde quería llegar.

-Es jodidamente posesivo cuando se trata de ti. Supongo que puedo llegar a entender el porqué.

-No tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo y será mejor que cierres la boca. Estás estorbando.

-¿Debería decir que es una agradable bienvenida la tuya? No te pongas a la defensiva. No pienso hacerte nada -concluyo yendo hacia su cama – Agradece que no te haya tocado a alguien como Eren de compañero y te despierte a media noche roncando como un titán -se echo a reír y a Levi por su parte no le hizo ni pizca de gracia -Vamos hombre, qué poco humor.

No parecía mal tipo pero mentiría si dijera que se sentía cómodo teniendo a Mike como compañero. ¿Pero quizás con el tiempo se acostumbraría? Volvió a recostarse en la cama sin dejar de echarle el ojo al recién llegado.

De repente una inevitable pregunta le invadió ¿Cómo hubiese sido compartir habitación con el comandante? No pudo indagar mucho en esa cuestión ya que Mike volvió a interrumpirle.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos las paces? Hemos empezado mal pero todo tiene arreglo -comento querido sonar simpático.

Levi dubitativo le miraba desconfiado.

-De verdad, no quiero llevarme mal contigo.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Tengo algo que te va a encantar -dijo emocionado empezando a rebuscar dentro de sus pertenencias -Mira…

Levi se levantó y se fue directo hacia donde estaba Mike fijándose detenidamente en el pequeño frasco que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-¿No lo ves? Es un perfume y de los caros. Es el que suele usar Erwin cuando tiene alguna cita importante. Casi nunca lo usa, solo en contadas ocasiones. Me permití el lujo de robarle un frasco. En realidad tenía muchos, le vuelven loco los perfumes. Apuesto a que eso no lo sabías.

Levi recordó las veces que había estado cerca de Erwin y siempre olía a sudor. Aunque era lógico, la calor a veces se hacía insoportable, incluso para él que era tan sensible con la limpieza, no podía estar en perfectas condiciones constantemente.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber a qué huele? -destapo el frasco y le indicó a Levi que se acercase más.

Levi por instinto lo hizo y acabo olfateando la agradable y profunda fragancia que salía de ese pequeño cristal. Una sensación indescriptible le invadió. Como si acabase de llover después de mucho tiempo y ese fuerte olor a tierra se incrustase en cada fosa nasal. Como una noche repleta de estrellas sin ninguna nube de por medio. Como la suave brisa que mece la hierba mojada. Cualquier comparación se quedaba corta. ¿Qué clase de embrujo era ese? El olor era tan atrayente que tuvo el deseo de olerlo por un buen rato.

-¿Te ha gustado? Es tuyo -dijo tomando por sorpresa a un Levi aún chocado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a dármelo? Si se entera de que se lo has robado…

-¿Robado? ¡Qué va! Ya te dicho que tiene un montón, ni se dará cuenta. Además supongo que tú le darás mejor servicio que yo. No es mi tipo -finalizó entregándole el frasco a Levi -Bueno, supongo que voy a darme una ducha antes de acostarme. Buenas noches.

Mike se fue por donde había venido dejando otra vez solo a Levi quien aun sostenía ese pequeño tesoro en sus manos. Antes de taparlo echo un par de gotas encima de su muñeca y la fragancia no espero a hacerse de notar. Al instante ese apetecible olor baño su piel.

Se echo en la cama y no tardo en caer rendido quedando completamente dormido.

Mike regresó al cuarto y comprobó complacido que Levi sí había hecho uso del perfume. Entro sin hacer ruido y se fue directo a su cama.

**· · · **

Cuando Mike abrió los ojos Levi ya hacía horas que se había despertado y eso que apenas eran las 6 de la madrugada. Sin duda ese sujeto tenía un sueño muy inquieto.

Erwin también había madrugado y se había puesto a trabajar para poder avanzar en reportes atrasados. Ese día no vio a Levi en todo el día pero se mantuvo firme porque sabía que tarde o temprano la victoria acabaría llegando y sería aplastante.

A las 7 de la tarde Mike se reunió con Erwin a petición de este.

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? -se interesó el comandante ofreciéndole asiento en uno de los sofás de la oficina -Hace tiempo que no bebemos un poco -dijo dirigiéndose a una de las vitrinas en las que guardaba los mejores licores.

-¿Te interesa cómo he pasado la noche yo o cómo ha pasado la noche el ángel caído? -quiso atreverse a decir aguardando ansioso la contestación de su superior.

-Ambos -contesto sin querer entrar en el juego de Mike -deposito una botella encima de la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá y tomó asiento en una de las butacas que estaban al lado.

-¿Te preocupa? -preguntó Mike sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Es obvio, sino no te estaría preguntando. Me preocupa y me interesa -añadió sin tapujos. No se lo escondía a Mike, ya eran los suficientemente cercanos como para contarle parte de sus sentimientos y le reconfortaba poder hacerlo.

-Ha dormido plácidamente Yo he dormido bien.

-¿Tiene pesadillas?

-No que yo sepa. No ha hecho ningún ruido. Es sigiloso a más no poder, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta cuando se ha levantado. Y sabes que aparte de tener un olfato muy fino, mi oído también lo es. No se me hubiese pasado desapercibido.

-Me alegro que así sea.

Mike sonrió.

-Nunca te había visto así, hasta que él apareció. Ha logrado volverte completamente loco -hizo una breve pausa -Puede ser peligroso.

Erwin asintió y tomo un trago directo de la botella.

-Nunca me había enamorado -a Mike esa declaración tan contundente le choco un poco.

-Es una gran confesión por parte del comandante.

-A él ni siquiera le importa mi rango. Sus ojos de gato encarcelado se afilan cada vez que me mantengo cerca. Supongo que no puedo pretender que se olvide que lo arrastramos hacía un mundo en el que sus únicos seres queridos fueron arrasados sin piedad.

-Le sacaste de ese infierno para que pudiese ver la luz del día y ser alguien aquí en la superficie. Lo qué pasó después no tiene nada que ver contigo. No te culpes.

-Él no lo ve así.

-Te sorprendería quizás saber que estás equivocado.

Esta vez fue Mike quien bebió de la botella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No te odia en absoluto. El respeto que te tiene se palpa, incluso me atrevería a decir que le impones. Ya me entiendes, como hombre….

Erwin se interesó de verdad al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

-¿Cómo hombre?...

-Por supuesto, no estabas tan equivocado. Cuando me lo explicaste dudaba, incluso pensé que habías perdido la cabeza. Tiene interés.

-Sé más concreto -le pidió un Erwin curioso y un poco desesperado por saber más y poder llegar a comprender la totalidad de Levi.

-Apostaría cinco botellas como esta -volvió a cogerla y esta vez bebió de ella en un trago bastante largo -Que estás más en su cabeza de lo que a él le gustaría.

-No tanto como yo desearía -agregó Erwin.

La charla continuó durante unos cincuenta minutos más en la que compartieron risas, cotidianidades y algún que otro plan que tuviese que ver sobre los titanes, hasta que Mike se levantó bastante borracho.

-He bebido demasiado…. -se tambaleo para seguidamente volver a erguirse aunque no estaba en posición de mantenerse firme.

A Erwin le dolía la cabeza pero el alcohol no le afectaba tanto como a su amigo y podía decirse que conseguía mantenerse sobrio por más tiempo.

-Descansa.

Cuando Mike regresó a su habitación se encontró a Levi en una esquina de esta, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Haha Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí tan pronto.

Lei le mostró una expresión que evidenciaba su malestar por aquel pestazo a alcohol que podía olerse a metros de distancia.

-Qué asquerosidad -murmuro para si.

-Sí, lo sé, me he pasado de copas. Con Erwin siempre termino igual.

Levi suspiro y apretó sus labios controlándose interiormente para no terminar mandándole a la mierda.

-Me largo de aquí.

-Hey, espera, espera -Mike sin pretenderlo le cogió del brazo y Levi instintivamente se echo para atrás escapándose al instante del agarre.

-No me toques.

-Oi, tranquilo haha. No te alteres, prometí a Erwin que cuidaría de ti….

-¿Qué has dicho?

Mike se echo a reír y paso una de sus manos por su propio cabello.

-¿Hace calor o me lo parece a mí?

-Gusano, ¿Por qué no vas y tiras por un barranco? -dijo secamente mosqueado por tener que soportar ese tipo de incordios. Le ponía de muy mal humor esa clase de situaciones.

-Es sorprendente que hayas conseguido que alguien como Erwin se fije en ti. Ni siquiera sabes hablar como es debido.

-Y me lo dice un borracho…

-Te lo dice alguien con clase.

-No pienso quedarme aquí a escuchar tus gilipolleces. Más te vale que te esfumes de mi camino -pronunció amenazante.

-Resultas divertido.

Estaba tentando a la suerte, a la de Levi y la de Erwin, que si se enteraba de su comportamiento, por muy borracho de estuviese, dudaba de que lo pasase por alto. Pero lo cierto era que por una parte le gustaba el peligro y por otra incluso llegaba a excitarle.

Por su parte Leví no tenía ninguna clase de arma encima, ni siquiera el cuchillo que solía tener siempre cerca. No creía necesitarlo al estar en su habitación. Grave error, pero dudaba que lo llegase a necesitar, si hacía falta le reventaría hasta las entrañas si se atrevía a encararle.

Mike dio un par de pasos y Levi se puso en alerta, hasta que de pronto el rubio paro en seco y dio una gran carcajada.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? A estas alturas sabía de sobra que Levi era lo más preciado para Erwin y cualquier idiotez de su parte le llevarían a la miseria absoluta en todos los aspectos y por encima de todo le debía respeto.

-Lo lamento -se echo a un lado dejando el paso libre a Levi y este sin perderle de vista se fue directo hacia la salida -Levi, no le comentes nada de esto al comandante, por favor…. -trago saliva y Levi salió de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada.

El camino desde su habitación por el pasillo que le llevaba al exterior se le hizo interminable hasta que por fin pudo aspirar el aire de la noche que ya empezaba a oscurecer.

Después de una larga caminata volvió a entrar estando seguro de que no iba poder pegar ojo en toda la noche pero al menos esperaba que el borracho de turno se hubiese quedado durmiendo la mona. Para su desgracia no fue así y al abrir la puerta se encontró a Mike sentado encima de la cama. Levi se fue directo a la suya sin mediar palabra.

-Me disculpo otra vez -dijo al ver que Levi no tenía ninguna intención de entablar conversación.

-No hace falta.

-Cuando bebo soy lo peor -reconoció -Te mereces saber la verdad -aquello capto la atención de Levi y decidió seguir hablando -No soy tu compañero de habitación por casualidad. Erwin me envió aquí a propósito. Aunque eso supongo que es algo que tú ya has intuido. Le importas demasiado como para asignarte otro compañero que no sea él mismo. Por supuesto sabía que eso no era algo que tú hubieses aceptado de buena gana y le hubiese dolido que fuese forzado. Por eso me envío a mi. Mi misión era observarte y velar por ti, todo el tiempo que él no podía hacerlo personalmente, de noche. Le preocupan tus pesadillas por eso me entregó ese frasco que ahora te pertenece.

-¿Me has estado tomando el pelo?

-No lo veas de esa manera. Simplemente cumplía ordenes. En esa fragancia están mezcladas y seleccionadas cuidadosamente algunas hierbas que al aspirarlas hacen que el sujeto se mantenga en un suave y calmado estado de paz. Se me ocurrió que si te mentía y te decía que era el perfume de Ewin no haría falta ni siquiera convencerte.

-Bastardo.

-Hahaha Deberías agradecerme que te lo haya contado, al final resultará que beber me ha servido para algo de provecho por fin – se cachondeo -Erwin no quería que lo supieses, pero con mi metida de pata, te lo debía.

-¿De qué iba a servir tanta historia? Sé cuidarme solo.

-Eso él también lo sabe de sobra. Solo pretende que te acabes dando cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta?

Mike callo y dio media vuelta en su cama.

¿Darse cuenta de qué? Aquello atrapó con fuerza los pensamientos de Levi que estuvo dándole vueltas muchas veces a la misma cuestión. Desde que había empezado a compartir habitación con Mike apenas y se habían visto cara a cara y si lo habían hecho Erwin había cambiado su comportamiento de acosarle a cada momento a uno más distante y formal. Pero eso era precisamente lo que él quería, ¿no?

**· · ·**

El día se alzó radiante. Solo alguna que otra nube se atrevía a opacar al grandioso astro. La noche anterior Levi no había usado la fragancia y no sabía si a raíz de aquello o el estrés acumulado había vuelto a soñar con su antigua vida, y después no había podido pegar ojo otra vez. Todo el mundo fue consciente de eso y no paso desapercibido. No solo por la mala cara que reflejaba, sino por su incrementado lado borde que algún que otro recluta ya había tenido la desgracia de comprobar.

Erwin no tardó en reunirlo en su oficina alertado por su conducta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto el rubio nada más entrar Levi en el despecho -Me han informado que has tenido una pelea hace un rato.

-No es mi culpa que esa panda de retrasados no sepan hacer nada.

-Eres el capitán, tener paciencia también es parte de tu trabajo. No todos van a ser capaces de llegar al mismo nivel y tú como superior debes motivarles.

-No se me da bien hacer eso.

-Sé que sí -contestó contundente antes de que Levi pudiese rechistar -¿Cómo está Mike? -se intereso ya que era de los únicos que no había acudido a la reunión de la mañana que se había hecho a primera hora.

-¡Y yo qué sé! Ayer esa escoria se presentó en mi habitación borracho como una cuba.

-En eso tengo yo parte de culpa. Estuvimos bebiendo.

-No hace falta ni que lo digas -masculló de mala gana -Menuda panda de ….. -se callo sin terminar la frase y volvió a mirar a Erwin.

-La semana que viene tendremos la próxima incursión fuera de los muros. Con lo cual estos días van a ser muy complicados, habrá mucho trabajo. El entrenamiento empezará mañana cuando hayamos terminado la reunión que voy a anunciar esta tarde -comento mientras Levi a pesar de escucharle apenas y podía aguantar las ganas de enviarlo todo al diablo - ¿Levi? -le llamó varias veces y al ver que se había quedado en su mundo volvió a llamarle esta vez con más fuerza -¡Levi!

Cuando el más bajo volvió en si Erwin continuó.

-Está bien por ahora, puedes retirarte.

Levi salió a toda prisa de ese lugar como si se estuviese ahogando y le faltase al aire. No, no podía ser. Todo había cambiado demasiado rápido. Lo que le había dicho Mike no se parecía en nada a la realidad. ¿Qué a ese demonio le importaba? ¿Qué se preocupaba? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Estaba jodidamente hecho polvo y el muy hijo de puta solo se preocupaba de la estúpida misión, de la humanidad y sus milongas que tenia que escuchar desde que había pisado por primera vez la superficie. Solo se preocupaba de si mismo, solo le importaba acabar con los titanes, aun si con esas mataba a todos sus soldados. Era un ser despreciable y sin compasión.

Para Levi el día fue larguísimo. El excesivo calor y el trabajo constante de tener que adoctrinar a todos aquellos que para él la mayor parte del tiempo eran una molesta, se le hizo agotador.

¿Cuándo iba a acabarse todo aquello? Los titanes, las murallas, el equipo de reconocimiento... ¿Llegaría el día en el que una vida tranquila y aburrida fuese lo habitual? Nunca había tenido lo que pudiese llamarse una vida pacifica, solo momentos puntuales en los que, quizás, podía llamarlos felices.

-Capitán Levi -le llamo una voz reconocida desde una distancia prudente.

-¿Qué pasa mocoso? -Levi se había quedado somnoliento a la sombra de un árbol.

-El comandante Erwin me ha enviado a buscarte. La reunión de….

-Dile que no me has visto -cortó secamente sin dejarle acabar.

-Pero...el comandante me ha pedido expresamente que te lo diga.

-¿No me has oído? -solo tuvo que decir aquello con voz más áspera de lo habitual para que surgiera efecto.

-Sí capitán. Yo...¡Cómo usted mande!

Eren sabía que debería haber cumplido las ordenes de Erwin pero por algún motivo cuando tenía a Levi de frente solía flaquear.

Las horas pasaron y Levi no se movió de allí hasta que empezó a caer la noche. Después se fue directo a su habitación.

-Hasta que por fin apareces -fue la frase de Mike al ver a Levi entrar en el cuarto -Erwin lleva buscándote desde hace muchas horas.

-Qué novedad.

-¿Le evitas? No es propio de ti no dar la cara.

-Si quiere algo que me busque personalmente, no sé porque siempre tiene que enviar a alguien como si no pudiese hacer nada por si mismo.

-Hoy no es tu día ¿eh? -dijo Mike como el que no quiere la cosa provocando una reacción inmediata en Levi.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me refiero a tu mal humor. No hay quien te aguante. Todo el mundo estaba hablando de lo mismo.

-Por mi se pueden meter sus opiniones por el culo.

Mike se hecho a reír.

-¿Por qué no vas a verle?

Quizás por esa extraña invitación o porque sin poder evitarlo se lo había imaginado, esa pregunta hizo que Levi de pronto cambiase su expresión.

-¿Ir a verle?

-Nunca cierra con llave su habitación, a pesar de que sería lo más sensato tratándose del comandante. Puede que en el fondo, porque espera que algún día seas tú quien entre por la puerta.

-¡Qué ridículo!

Mike se encogió de hombros e hizo que Levi se quedase pensativo.

¿Nunca cerraba con llave? Ese idiota…

Levi se sentó encima de su cama un par de minutos hasta que de repente y sin mediar palabra salió disparado hacía fuera. No tardó en estar enfrente de la habitación de Erwin, pero del mismo modo que había ido tan decidido ahora al estar delante parecía arrepentirse. Estuvo varios segundos respirando hondo y por fin se decidió a tocar. Después de una espera interminable para Levi, la voz ronca de Erwin se escucho al otro lado.

-Adelante.

Levi volvió a respirar hondo y abrió suavemente sin apenas hacer ruido. Puso mucha atención a la expresión del comandante nada más encontrarse con su cara.

-¡Levi! -las facciones de Erwin reflejaron una sorpresa evidente.

Erwin vestía su atuendo habitual, pero se había quitado la chaqueta y desabrochado varios botones de su camisa blanca. Levi desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que volvía a caer en manía de quedarse perdidos en sus ojos azules.

-No te esperaba -comento ilusionado de que por primera vez hubiese sido Levi quien le visitase sin él haber tenido que llamarle -Me ha sido imposible contactar contigo.

-He tenido un mal día -no quería tener que dar excusas pero tampoco dar excesivas explicaciones, prefirió dejarlo en esa corta frase.

Erwin le invitó con la mano para que se acercase a una pequeña mesita redonda con varias sillas que se encontraba en una esquina.

-¿Te sirvo un té?

-No.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres.

Levi volvió a fijarse en Erwin con detenimiento. No era la primera vez que se permitía el lujo de admirar su buen porte, aunque no de manera tan directa. Era absurdo negar lo evidente, tenía figura de caballero, aunque por dentro fuese un demonio, rebosaba carisma. Su atractivo físico quedaba patente aun si llevaba ropa, siempre se mantenía en forma.

Levi lo sabía, no miraba a nadie como le miraba a él. Y pensó en ello y creyó que era por la cercanía que mantenían. Quizás absurdo, pero efectivo. Al menos lo había sido hasta ahora.

Le gustaba como caían sus rubios cabellos hasta dejar su nuca despejada, sus grandes brazos y la formidable espalda que tenía. Fuerza, otra de sus muchas cualidades y elegancia, máxima.

Por descontado Levi también sabía de su propio atractivo. Siempre había tenido sus seguidores, tanto hombres como mujeres, incluso en su pasado. Los halagos nunca le habían faltado y aunque nunca había alardeado de ello, se podía decir que tenía una buena autoestima. Lo curioso era que nunca nadie le había llamado la atención, y no porque considerase a todos unos adefesios. Simplemente no conseguían hechizarle como era debido.

¿Era Erwin la excepción?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -pregunto Erwin calmado suponiendo que si le visitaba sería por alguna cuestión razonable y seguramente profesional -¿Alguna novedad que deba saber? ¿Ha conseguido Hanji sacar algo en claro en cuanto al titán de Eren?

-No tengo ni idea -contestó sincero -No sé ninguna nueva noticia respecto a Eren.

-¿Entonces?… Bueno, me alegra que tu visita haya sido de cortesía. No tiene porque ser todo respecto al trabajo. Sabes que me encanta verte, siempre.

-Últimamente es de lo único que hemos estado hablando -dejo caer enfurruñado de que así fuese pero a la vez contrariado ya que en otras ocasiones cuando Erwin había querido ser más cercano Levi le había rehuido.

-Porque de otra forma a ti te molestaba -afirmo convencido de ese hecho.

-Tch… Claro.

-¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

-Nada.

-Levi… -Erwin pronunció su nombre de tal forma que el aludido no pudo más que tragar saliva -Puedes contarme lo que sea. Quiero creer que hemos conseguido una confianza plena y somos capaces de hablar como adultos. Por mi parte así es.

-¡No entiendo porqué me pusiste con Mike! Es un borracho y está todo el tiempo echándome el ojo. No consigo estar tranquilo -lo dijo todo rápido y de golpe provocando una reacción divertida en Erwin , quién sonrió -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¿Solo eso? Habérmelo dicho, puedo asignarte otro compañero.

-¡No, no lo entiendes! -alzo la voz y Erwin le miro fijamente -No quiero estar con otro compañero. Estaría bien si fueses tú.

Erwin no dijo nada, se quedo parado unos segundos en los que ambos intercambiaron miradas y a continuación se fue hacía Levi.

-Te pediría que lo repitieses pero sé que no lo harías.

-No te burles.

-Perdóname si no soy capaz de procesarlo a la primera -el gozo era tal que Erwin siempre dado a su buena comunicación se quedo sin palabras y eligió actuar. Se acerco todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de Levi hasta rozarse con él y lo pego al suyo en un abrazo. Depositó ambas manos en la espalda del más bajo y esta vez pudo disfrutar del contacto sin que Levi le apartase.

-Ya basta ¿no? -rechisto después de un rato. Lo cierto era que no le molestaba en absoluto el contacto, solo se le hacía raro.

Erwin tomo un poco de distancia y esta vez depositó una de sus manos en la mejilla del moreno, y la subió despacio hasta rozar su pelo, el cual se enredo entre sus dedos. Lo tenía tan lacio y suave, extremadamente suave. El tacto era delicado, el mismo que su piel. Sin duda Levi era el hombre al que Erwin ansiaba poder consentir.

-Será un autentico placer compartir este pequeño rincón contigo.

-No te creas que porque…

-Lo sé -le cortó Erwin -No pretendo nada, ni quiero nada. Nada que no estés dispuesto a darme tú. Esperaré lo que haga falta -añadió convencido -Incluso si te tomase una vida entera.

-Deja tanta palabrería -bufo un poco avergonzado de como le hablaba Erwin. Sin duda, poseía el don de la palabra.

En ese momento las ganas de besarle que invadieron a Erwin fueron monstruosas. Levi era un tipo orgulloso pero a la vez sensible, de eso ya se había podido dar cuenta. Todo aquello sumado a su tan atrayente físico, hacían una combinación que le perturbaba. Se controlo al no querer asustarle y simplemente deposito un beso en su cabello. La respiración de Levi había subido hacía rato y por momentos sentía que iba a estallarle el corazón.

-Hey...¿Qué haces? …. -preguntó Levi a pesar de ser evidente.

-Me odiaría a mi mismo si por alguna imprudencia mía hago que te alejes otra vez.

Levi apretó sus dientes.

Maldición. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan idiota ese bastardo? El comandante más amable y a la vez más despiadado que había llegado a conocer. Él, ese por el que ahora estaba que ni sus piernas llegaban a responderle como era debido.

¿De eso se trataba? Había tenido que llegar a ese extremo para entenderlo. Sus sentimientos hacía Erwin hacía mucho que habían pasado a otro nivel. Hubiese podido seguir escondiéndolo para los demás, pero no para si mismo.

En un arrebato descontrolado, Levi cogió de la camisa a Erwin y lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza, cazando en el camino su boca. Y chocaron, sus labios se entrelazaron como si ya se conociesen, y en ese vaivén Erwin coló su lengua dentro de la boca de Levi. El morreo fue furioso y con ganas, ganas contenidas, de mucho tiempo atrás. Ganas desfogadas en ese preciso momento, como si no hubiese un mañana y tuviesen que demostrarlo todo aquí y ahora. Apenas y les quedo respiración, bebieron de su saliva, ambos de la del otro. Levi de puntillas y Erwin depositó su manos en el cuello de Levi poco después para poder manejar mejor la situación.

Salvaje, pasional, colérico. Así había sido.

-Después de lo de ahora no pienso permitir que vuelvas a salir de este cuarto nunca más -dijo posesivo, marcando su territorio como si fuese un animal celoso, de que alguien pudiese arrebatarle lo que era suyo.

Erwin había batallado en muchas guerras, incluso internas. La más aplastante victoria tenía nombre propio, Levi

**· · · **

Un par de semanas después el capitán y el comandante parecían irreconocibles. El mal humor de Levi había menguado considerablemente, incluso algún soldado se atrevía a decir que se había vuelto más benévolo. Por su parte el comandante tenía su rostro radiante de felicidad y su cabello rubio parecía brillar más que nunca. Otro dato curioso era que Levi no volvió a necesitar de ningún condimento externo para apagar sus malos sueños. El pecho de Erwin era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse seguro. Y Mike por empeños del destino termino compartiendo habitación con Eren.

-Oi….Erwin No te pegues tanto a mi….Oi ¡Erwin! ¡Erwin!

El rubio ignorando completamente a Levi lo estrecho todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo desnudo.

-Buenas noches Levi.


End file.
